srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Huang Qin Shi
"You wish to avenge my betrayal, do you? Very well. The line forms at the left. No shoving." Once a simple engineer, Huang Qin Shi has served with the Divine Crusaders, Chinese rebel forces allied to Katharon and coordinator for xenodefence for the A-LAWS task force. Sworn to Shine Hausen, he was briefly named the Grand Duke of Riksent and the Ruler of All Known Space following her disappearance during the Balmarian invasion. After the destruction of the Balmarian invasion fleet, Huang was named Supreme Commander of the 13th Special Independent Battalion, code name: Alpha Numbers. Background Information Early History Huang was born in San Francisco, the first and only child of Dandi Lang, an American-born nurse of Chinese descent, and Zichu Qin Shi, one of a cadre of promising young Chinese engineers invited to complete post-doctoral work at American universities. Unlike his compatriots, however, he was offered a teaching position following the completion of his study term, and he subsequently cut ties with his homeland and eventually successfully applied for citizenship. In NCA 94, Zichu was recruited by the Extra-Over Technology Institute (EOTI), where he began working on early generation KLF fighters. The father's work sparked a similar passion in his son, and from his early teens Huang was devoted to studying the mathematics and sciences that would lead him to follow in his father's footsteps. Huang's mother, meanwhile, instilled in her son an interest in the culture of his people. As an avid believer in the health benefits of tai chi, she also began training him from the time he was able to walk. Following advice from his father, who was impressed by the quality of work coming out from Coordinator researchers, Huang applied to study electronic systems engineering at the PLANT Institute of Technology, and was one of only a few natural humans to be accepted into their program. Huang graduated in the top ten percent of his class and continued his studies, completing a master's degree that concentrated on applications of electronic systems in robotics and nanotechnology. He was then accepted into a doctoral program, the last step he needed to complete before intending to join his father at EOTI. Joining the Divine Crusade Zichu had been the leader of a special projects group loaned out from EOTI to work with Mao Industries and the EFA on the development of an experimental mobile suit eventually known as the RTX-008 Huckebein. When Bian Zoldark announced the formation of the Divine Crusade, Zichu was shocked to be certain, but he and his team - under careful guard - continued their work. During the Huckebein's first test, however, the mobile suit's experimental Black Hole Engine malfunctioned, causing an explosion that severely wounded the unit's pilot, Raidiese F. Branstein, and killed Zichu and most of the scientists who had been on the project. Huang was devastated by the news of his father's death, particularly when EFA intelligence agents raided his mother's home, suspecting Zichu was part of an DC-led sabotage operation. The young engineer was furious with the EFA, blaming them and their rush for ever more powerful units for his father's death. When Huang returned to the PLANTs after several weeks of mourning, he requested a leave of absence from his studies and sought out the Divine Crusade, believing Bian Zoldark's cause was the only sane course for humanity. At first he worked in the Crusade's engineering corps, but after a year of study and training qualified as a pilot on the A-12 Sorpresa and the DCAM-006 Guarlion. Soldier of the DC Huang's early career was far from stellar, with a mission record that quickly became notorious for its lack of confirmed kills and frequent shootdowns. He persisted, however, and by virtue of continued survival against all odds began to develop some minor skills. Following the destruction of his first unit, the 97th Cliché Squadron, Huang was assigned temporarily to the Exelion, where he eventually met Jung Freud, with whom he eventually began a relationship. As the war continued, Huang began to question the presence of individuals such as Dr. Hell and Adler Koch within the Divine Crusade, arguing their presence ran counter to the DC's ideal of standing as a shield against the enemies of humanity. Attempts to raise this through the chain of command were ignored until Huang chose to draw the attention of his superiors to his concerns with an act of singular recklessness. Using his knowledge of the DC's systems to exploit a security hole in maintenance procedures, Huang managed to activate the Grungust Type 0, with which he sortied from the Earth Cradle and challenged Major Sanger Zonvolt to a duel, demanding answers to his questions as forfeit. The major's reaction was both decisive and immediate, and using a customized Guarlion equipped with a Shishioh Blade, he made short work of the young engineer. Following the battle, Zonvolt questioned Huang's intentions and punished him with several weeks of extra duty. He also promoted Huang to the rank of Second Lieutenant for "sheer balls." Following his promotion, Huang's fortunes improved. The additional responsibility of command and a decreased emphasis on personal fighting ability bolstered his confidence, which itself contributed to an improved battlefield performance. In addition, during the Devil Gundam saga, the loss of Sophia Nate and the disappearance of Shu Shirakawa forced Huang to assume a significant role in establishing DG Cell countermeasures. He designed modifications to the DCAM-004 Lion and RPT-007 Gespenst Mark II which ejected the cockpit blocks of the machines immediately upon detecting infection, resulting in an increased survival rate among the DC's line pilots. He also worked on the development of counter-DG nanites with ZAFT scientists, though the project was scrapped after the cells escaped containment, nearly causing a colony-wide outbreak. These accomplishments - and effort he spent mitigating the odd behaviour of Solis Vivent and his cohort - increased Huang's reputation in the DC. During this time, Jung Freud also drew him into conversations with a group of confederates in the EFA and DC who cooperated in the rescue of several compatriots; the back-channel access brought him into contact with individuals such as Chibodee Crockett and Latooni Subota, the latter of whom he had nearly killed in battle. He was eventually promoted to full Lieutenant, and Sophia Nate entrusted him with the administration of the GLORIA system - the Moon Cradle equivalent to the Earth Cradle's Magus system. Interim Supreme Commander In the hours following the death of Bian Zoldark at the battle of Aidoneus Island - and the subsequent disappearance of Elzam von Branstein, Sanger Zonvolt, Shu Shirakawa and Maier Branstein - the Divine Crusade was thrown into disarray, as various factions began to position themselves for bids for leadership. Huang Qin Shi was terrified at this prospect, as he suspected the conflict between various factions could well result in the dissolution of the Divine Crusade and its ultimate destruction at the hands of the EFA. Huang chose to prevent coup attempts by prospective leaders by appointing himself the interim Supreme Commander of the Divine Crusade and announcing that he would step down once a new leader was chosen. Candidates for leadership, including Haman Karn of Zeon and Adler Koch, though shocked by the announcement, supported the move, seeing Huang as a useful transition figure who would prevent other contenders from seizing control. A conference was announced at which contenders for leadership could put forward proposals for consideration by all members, to be hosted by Zeon. Huang took great pains to reinforce the importance of peaceful discussion, focusing his efforts on distribution of forces to prevent possible EFA attacks and staying out of political discussions. At the conference, however, Huang shocked the leadership candidates by putting forward his own proposal, based upon an agreement in principle he had negotiated in secret. Under the plan, the forces of the Divine Crusade would be granted a general amnesty in exchange for service as an independent military unit with a mandate to fight only threats originating from outside the Earth Sphere. The new organization would be under the ceremonial authority of Shine Hausen, who would be acting in her capacity as the Ruler of All Known Space. While the agreement in principle certainly had its flaws, Huang hoped the basic structure could be modified into an accord that would end the DC-EFA conflict. Reception was mixed, but the enthusiastic applause of Princess Mineva Zabi was particularly stunning for Haman Karn. As the Regent of Zeon walked to the dais to speak, however, a bomb exploded in the podium. Huang had received a warning from Shine Hausen to duck upon detecting a particular scent, which saved him from being killed instantly. But both he and Haman were both severely injured by the blast, and immediately rushed to a military hospital for treatment. Haman Karn, infuriated by the interim commander's move, kept Huang under confinement for precautionary reasons while Zeon and the DC launched an investigation into the incident. The latter was ironically led by Archibald Grims, who had planned the attack in an attempt to kill Haman Karn with a timed blast that Huang's unanticipated intervention had thrown off. Both investigations blamed Huang, who through DC personnel was nominally in charge of security, for the incident. When Huang awoke - his right eye and upper face ravaged by the blast - he found himself awaiting a Zeon court martial, which Haman Karn hoped would destroy his credibility and consolidate her grip on power. Captivity to escape to captivity to escape Before Haman Karn's plans could be put into effect, Ringo Mason broke into the orbital facility where Huang was being held and freed him from custody. Their flight from Zeon was cut short by DC forces led by Haman, who claimed the two were attempting to escape to the EFA. In the ensuing battle, Huang's Zaku was disabled and left to fall into the atmosphere, where it would have burned up entirely were it not for ablative armour systems and emergency modifications allowing the cockpit block to survive the heat of re-entry. The wreck of the Zaku was detected by security forces in the mountains of northwestern China, who recovered Huang and placed him under treatment. Upon awaking, Huang was told he was a guest of Chinese intelligence, who requested him to complete a task in return for their hospitality. Many years ago, they had come to the realization that early generation mobile suits held the potential to far outclass the wanzers that made up the bulk of their forces. Fearful this could reshape the balance of power, they sent dozens of their brightest minds abroad, men and women whose loyalties to their homeland was without question, to insert themselves into the scientific communities of the East and West and feed information back to their masters. Their foremost agent obtained such privileged access that he was able to design a super robot for Chinese Intelligence, an experimental machine that relied on extra-over technology to heat its armor and skeleton into a semiliquid state, allowing for powerful energy discharges and rapid reconfiguration of its structure mid-battle. Zichu Qin Shi, they said, was unable to complete the machine prior to his unforeseen death. So they asked Huang to be a good son and complete his father's work. Huang initially disbelieved the accusation, but after being granted access to the facility where it was being built, recognized his father's script and handiwork immediately. He contemplated refusal, but ultimately agreed to the proposition on the condition he be permitted to pilot the unit. The military and intelligence leadership - in cooperation with the Katharon-affiliated Hua Lian rebel group - launched a coup with a surprise attack on Beijing, during which Huang first deployed the Rasavatam in battle against elements of the Earth Federation. Huang was unable to openly contact his former allies, however, as he was certain his communications and activities were being closely monitored. For the next few months, Huang operated in conjuction with his minders, using the time to identify trojan horse programs inserted into the Rasavatam's OS. During one such operation, Huang faked his demise under the guise of a core breach and fled to the east over the Pacific Ocean. EFA service and the formation of A-LAWS Even with his new machine, the former Supreme Commander had little hope of returning to challenge Haman Karn - his base of support had been destroyed, and even if he returned to the DC he would have to defend himself against her spurious charges. So instead he fled to Riksent, placing his trust and his service in the hands of Shine Hausen, whose warning to a man she had little cause to care for had saved his life. He began a period of provisional service with the EFA, during which time he began to recover from the physical ordeal of the past several months, including obtaining an implant from one of Chibodee Crockett's medical charities to replace his lost eye. Huang's history in the DC caused friction, with Yazan Gable and Isamu Dyson among several people who openly considered him a traitor not to be trusted. The prevailing attitude among EFA members was somewhat less severe, with the exceptions of former contacts such as Seolla Schweitzer and Arado Balanga. The feeling was mutual, however, as Huang openly expressed his displeasure with the somewhat looser command structure of the EFA; the impromptu lectures on military discipline and the lack thereof did little to endear him to most. Following the firing of the GENESIS laser by Patrick Zala and the defection of ZAFT from the Divine Crusade, Huang resumed contact with several of his old allies, chief among them Novas Stellas and Joshua Shardul, commanding officer of the Vesalius and saviour of the PLANT Supreme Council. His reunion with Jung Freud, who was furious over his decision not to inform her of his planned takeover of the DC, was less joyous. When the formation of the joint A-LAWS task force was announced, Huang volunteered to be Princess Hausen's personal representative to the group, hoping to leverage old friendships and his years of life in the PLANTs to his advantage. Third Impact At Shine Hausen's request, Huang has begun to use his knowledge to investigate the history of the DC, eventually obtaining the personal files of Bian Zoldark, which had been stolen from Aidoneus Island prior to the battle there. His investigations continue, but thus far have revealed considerable information on alien races. Huang's work is now focused on forward planning, developing possible strategies and tactics to be used against these enemies of the Earth Sphere. In the course of this work, Huang was stonewalled in his requests for information from Gendo Ikari, the chairman of NERV, which led him to undertake clandestine investigations of the Angels, the Evangelions, and the organization that lay at the heart of them both. He eventually learned from Leo Stenbuck and Johnny Domino that Ikari was planning to initiate contact between an Angel and an entity contained beneath Tokyo-03's GeoFront, an event which could result in the death of the entire human race. Huang was part of the group that assaulted the GeoFront and attempted to put a stop to the Third Impact. It did not work out. But things got better anyway, and following the events in the GeoFront, Huang agreed to become the legal guardian of Rei Ayanami, an arrangement that works primarily because of their distance. Balmarian Invasion Following the Third Impact, Huang completed work on the Yingzi, a prototype capital ship of his own design, a dreadnought reinforced heavily with the technology gleaned from the files of Bian Zoldark. The ship entered active service only days prior to the invasion of the Aerogater fleet and the loss of the AEGIS shield system, and was present in the defence of the PLANTs. Shortly afterward, following the apparent death of Shine Hausen in a Balmarian attack on the capital of Riksent, the princess's will was found to have named her successor as her handmaiden Latooni Subota, who had also vanished in the assault, and then Huang himself. While initially wary of taking a senior leadership position given the outcome of his previous experience with the Divine Crusade, Huang nevertheless agreed to assume the role of Grand Duke of Riksent and President of the EFA, as the next two individuals in the line of succession - the Saturnian Emperor Deathsatan and Britai Kridanik of the Zentradi - were both trapped outside the AEGIS defence sphere. He accepted the role and began preparations to retake the Moon Cradle. During this time, however, Sanger Zonvolt emerged from the sidelines, responding to a months-old request from Huang to provide him with access codes that would unlock the last of Bian Zoldark's secrets. Sanger initially refused to provide them until Huang challenged him to a formal duel, which the Sword That Cleaves Evil accepted. Piloting the XAM-007G Fairlion, Huang fought and defeated Sanger Zonvolt, who was sufficiently impressed with the man's determination to hand over the codes he had requested. What Huang discovered, however, terrified him - Bian Zoldark had determined that Meteor-3 had been deliberately sent by the Balmarians, and that it was alive, dormant, awaiting some unknown condition before awakening. Zoldark, suspecting Meteor-3 would be used as a back-up in the event the Balmarians failed, installed several Black Hole Bombs in the sleeping creature, and left the activation codes in his files to be used after his death. Forewarned and with the codes in his possession, Huang was able to evacuate Aidoneus Island just before Meteor-3's awakening, after which he detonated the bombs, exposing the core of Septuagint and allowing the combined forces of the Earth Sphere to destroy it, ending the Balmarian threat. Alpha Numbers Following the invasion, Earth Federation command formally entrenched tactical changes Huang had made during his brief term as Ruler of All Known Space, stationing small garrison forces across the globe and concentrating elite pilots into fast-attack squadrons. For his service in the invasion, Huang was named commanding officer of the so-called Alpha Numbers, with Bruno J. Global of the SDF Macross as his second-in-command. Personality Traits Huang Qin Shi's mind is strongly geared toward mathematics and applied sciences, and he is seldom shy to share that knowledge or his opinions. He is a fairly direct but formal conversationalist with a dry wit that he shows more often among friends than in public. He has a deep appreciation for traditional Chinese culture instilled in him from a young age by his mother, and while he is technically a Buddhist does not typically take his beliefs all that seriously. In an evaluation by A-LAWS command staff, Zechs Merquise summarized Huang as possessing "exceptional intelligence and a strong battlefield awareness. He is imbued with the invaluable and unteachable trait of survival, at all costs, which makes him a valuable commodity when placed in dangerous or 'can't win' situations. This makes him ideally suited for command of small squadrons; he can be trusted to execute his orders to the best of his abilities and manage a team to follow through." His failure to outmaneuver Haman Karn and subsequent months in captivity presented him with a physical and mental ordeal that was exacerbated by his isolation from friends, family and other support networks. He is quicker to anger and his temper is hotter; where previously he dealt with frustrations or silliness with an offhand remark or quip, people he perceives as fools are no longer suffered at all. Merquise's analysis noted his combat abilities and awareness drop dramatically when he is emotionally compromised, and described the ease with which this can be achieved by his opponents to be a matter of some concern. Recently - following a duel in which he defeated Sanger Zonvolt in single combat - Huang appears to have recovered somewhat from the doubt that has plagued him for over a year. Talents & Abilities Huang Qin Shi is in superior physical condition for a man in his late twenties, with the only notable exception being his right eye, which was destroyed and replaced by an implant. His hand-to-hand combat skills are difficult to evaluate; though he has practiced tai chi for over two decades and is experienced in both the health-focused movements and defensive techniques, but has never struck another human being in anger. In early NCA 121, Huang began training in the arts of the Shaolin temple under the Ace of Clubs, Sai Saici. Huang's native intelligence has been honed by years of experience and training, and he possesses an excellent (though not eidetic) memory. He holds degrees in electronic systems engineering, and has considerable practical experience in robotics, mobile suit design and nanotechnology. From the time he was first promoted to lieutenant, Huang has devoted considerable attention to the study of military theory, the operational art and small-unit tactics. He studied capital ship command and fleet tactics under the guidance of Commodore Joshua Shardul prior to assuming command of his own ship. Relations Friendship * Joshua Shardul: Huang and Joshua have developed a comfortable friendship that is based largely on them being among the few people they know who think all that shouting and GUTS is ridiculous. Also, they're both nerds. * Novas Stellas: One of Huang's few remaining friendships from his Divine Crusade days; Huang and Novas have sort of a Will and Grace thing going except Huang isn't gay (or, according to Arado, not more than 25% gay). * Sophia Nate: Sophia worked with Huang's father at EOTI and eventually appointed him her assistant and the administrator of the Moon Cradle. Huang has only recently realized he had developed less professional and more personal feelings toward her. He has yet to act on this because she would be terribly embarrassed and he would be cleaved. * Arado Balanga, Seolla Schweitzer: Huang grew to like them in the DC, and felt guilty once he realized the true horrors the School had wrought on them. Views them as younger siblings. * Latooni Subota: As above, but with strong overtones of guilt. Huang was (and still is, to a degree) jealous of Latooni's abilities, but recognizes now what she was subjected to. Intensely regrets trying to kill her that time. Will do nearly anything to make up for it. * Shine Hausen: Saved his life when she had no reason to and shows a wisdom and maturity that belies her age. She is a much nicer boss than Bian Zoldark was and lies to him much less (or much better). Since her apparent death at the hands of the Aerogaters, and her implicit trust in him as a potential successor, Huang's devotion to his liege lady has increased considerably. Trust * Arian-16: Another product of the School, Arian is a walking tykebomb assassin kept in check only by a bomb collar. She's also been horribly messed up by her surroundings. Huang is trying to help her out, but is having only mild success. Affinity * Zechs Merquise, Bruno J. Global, Britai Kridanik: Seem reasonably competent at their military jobs. This is very rare. * Sanger Zonvolt: Huang and Sanger have had Issues in the past, but their recent duel has restored some of the mutual respect. This score will plummet drastically if Sanger begins to suspect Huang's true feelings for Sophia. * Excellen Browning: Smoking hot. * Allenby Beardsley: As above, but can punch through walls. Dangerous. * Noriko Takaya: As above, minus punching through walls, possibly a lesbian. Huang tried to get on her good side when he was dating Jung, and she's been reasonably friendly to him ever since. * Solis Vivent: Huang initially thought Solis was an annoying little tard. In time he began to realize that a lot of Solis's little quirks were the result of being ridiculously abused by his controller. Assigned Ringo Mason to whip him into shape. Still has something of a soft spot for him, although the god-worship made him uncomfortable. * Spectre: Seems honourable enough. Gave Huang the secret files of Bian Zoldark, which was really rather helpful. * Ibis Douglas: They were crashing buddies in the DC. * Chibodee Crockett: Chibodee has done a lot for Huang as they both tried, in their own way, to help the School kids and do what's right. He would be higher on the list if not for the fact that his sheer awesomeness fuels Huang's inferiority complex. * Rei Ayanami: His law-daughter. He does not know much about her, except that she may be the mother of all mankind. This is troubling. Ambivalence * Trailers: They do stuff for money. This makes them a known quantity, which is helpful. * Jung Freud: Huang and Jung used to date, and it ended very badly. Given recent developments he has come to question his approach to her, and has resolved to at least mend fences. * Ratsel Feinschmecker: Who /is/ this masked man? It is a mystery. Caution * Elzam von Branstein: Huang used to have a lot of respect for Elzam, until the man took off for parts unknown and left Huang holding the bag after Bian died. Of course for some reason he is no longer around. * Kazumi Amano: Huang recently learned about the secrets Top Squadron kept from the rest of the world, and he is not a big fan of them right now. * Leo Stenbuck: Used to be lower out of sheer irritation, but Huang is beginning to understand some of the shit Leo has gone through. Would still like to punch him a little, but in the face instead of the balls. Distrust * Amuro Ray: Huang and Amuro got to talking during their brief stint together in Katharon. Huang pretty much thinks he's a giant asshole. * Katharon: Huang sees them, rightly or wrongly, as a group of fanatics bordering on a personality cult. They remind him far too much of what he used to be like under Bian Zoldark for him to be truly comfortable. * Ingram Prisken: Huang had a great deal of respect for Ingram's professional demeanour, until he was revealed to be an alien spy. That rather soured things. Contempt * Haman Karn: Seriously, read the history. Huang hates her bunches. * Axel Almer: As above, plus he killed Ringo Mason. * Pretty much the rest of the DC: They want him dead. Huang thinks they're a shadow of their former selves. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Original Characters Category:Captains Category:Alpha Numbers